


[TinaLana][Smallville]无法原谅

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [64]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, TinaLana
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 偶然一瞥，Lana她震惊地发现，自己的丈夫，Pierre Rousseau，竟然是Tina Greer变的！
Relationships: Pierre Rousseau/lana lang, Tina Greer/Lana Lang
Series: Smallville 同人文 [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[TinaLana][Smallville]无法原谅

[TinaLana][Smallville]无法原谅  
Fake  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
Cp：Tina Greer/Lana Lang  
神经病预警。  
假设Tina并没有死，而是去往他处养精蓄锐、东山再起（给陨石怪加个死而复生的超能力也是可以理解的吧，毕竟Tina也曾靠火灾假死逃跑过）。  
Pierre Rousseau为Kal-El没来地球的异世界里Lana的丈夫，这里借用一下名字。  
本文设定，Tina之后也曾变形成路人的样子潜伏在Lana身边，所以Lana后来发生的事她大体上都知道。  
话说，从原剧“Tina变成Whitney的样子后，自信满满地表示Lana识不破”来看，Tina的变身能力是完全的，变成男人后跟男人一样了啥都有（也许也能产生精子让女人怀孕？）

无法原谅  
数年后，Lana Lang与Pierre Rousseau喜结良缘、共成连理。  
二人伉俪情深、鸾凤和鸣。  
自从当初黯然离开堪萨斯后，Lana一直情志低迷，直到她遇到了Pierre。  
这么多年来，Pierre待她极好，呵护备至，Lana过得很幸福。  
恩爱缱绻，令人艳羡。

这日，Lana突感恶呕，查验之后，惊喜地发现自己珠胎已结。  
她，怀孕了。  
喜出望外的Lana，迫不及待想要跟丈夫分享这一喜讯。  
只是。。。  
偶然一瞥，她震惊地发现，自己的丈夫，Pierre Rousseau，竟然是Tina Greer变的！

世界观再一次遭受冲击的Lana，只觉五雷轰顶；她瞠目结舌地盯着Tina变化成Pierre的样子，呆若木鸡。  
终于，回过神来的Lana，怒发冲冠、火冒三丈，毅然决然地冲向Pierre，以死相拼，鱼死网破！  
现在的她，早就已经不再是以前那个还需要他人保护的小姑娘了；身负超能力的她，早已经脱胎换骨。  
但是，她决不允许再一次受到背叛！

“嘿Lana！”见Lana哭得梨花带雨地冲过来，Pierre柔情蜜意、含情脉脉地上前百般抚慰。  
然而——  
“Tina！！”怒火中烧的Lana，哭得撕心裂肺，下手拳击如风，直接一拳将Pierre打飞在地，头破血流。  
“所以，你知道了”， Pierre随手抹去嘴角鲜血，屑然一笑，变回Tina的样子，挣扎着站了起来，“我爱你Lana，你会永远属于我。”  
“绝不！！”悲痛欲绝的Lana，金刚怒目，接着又是一拳。  
“嘿Lana！”迎面Lana冷冽拳风的却是——Clark，那个她不得不离开的人。  
Lana她，愣住了。  
她，怎么敢？！怎么敢变成Clark的样子？！  
痛不欲生的Lana，又是一拳下去，然而她面前头破血淋的，变成了Whitney。  
“嘿Lana。”  
“Whitney。。。”Lana涕泪交流。

“嘿Lana。”“嘿Lana！”“嘿Lana！”“嘿Lana！”。。。  
突然，此起彼伏的呼唤，诡异地在Lana耳畔响起，故爱旧侣的音容一幕幕不停闪现眼前，连山排海，前赴后继。  
Whitney、Clark、Adam、Pierre、Jason、Lex、Greg、Tina、Byron、Ian、Pierre、Andrew、Jake、Tina、Seth、Pierre、Mack、Tina、Daniel、Pierre、Tina、Pierre、Tina、Pierre、Tina、Tina！Tina！！Tina！！！  
终于，榱栋崩折，Lana，崩溃昏厥。

Tina宠溺地环抱起Lana，轻轻地亲吻着她美丽的额角，柔情似水、佳期如梦。  
而后，转身化作Pierre的样子，抱着他（她）的爱人，步入黑暗。

逑。  
遒。  
囚。


End file.
